This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We want to implement a "process culture" in the organization. The project consists in developing the abilities and capacities, of the people that work in the company, especially in the Human Resources area.